<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travel by AliceSmiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958616">Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler'>AliceSmiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argo City (DCU), F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three important travels in Liran's life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>~~~~~ For this fic, when they are in Argo, they speak Kryptonese unless the word is in italic.</p>
<p>For example, the kids will call Kara mom and Lena <i>mom</i> because for Lena they use English.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t I come with you?” The little boy asked and looked at his moms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara knelt down and kissed her son’s forehead. “I promise you it’s for your safety. I will do my best to see if you can join us next time.” she replied with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to what your aunts tell you, okay?” Lena added as she kissed his forehead too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Liran pouted and hugged them. He then hugged his siblings before stepping next to his aunt. He watched as his family entered the spaceship and took off. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they reached zero gravity, Lena helped the kids out of their seat so they could float. The kids giggled and floated around, playing with Lena while Kara drove the spaceship to Argo. It was a few hours of travel with the specific spaceship but the journey was too tiring for the little ones as they soon fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think they will accept our offer?” Lena asked with a worried expression. She glanced back at her kids, glad that Alex finally fell asleep. He was trying really hard to stay awake and look at the view out of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother said that the Krypton had an alliance with a planet where the citizens had similarities to Liran’s description. If we are lucky, we will also find what kind of alien Liran is.” Kara answered with confidence. It’s been four years since they adopted the little boy and they still had no clue where he came from and what happened to his planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope your mother is right.” Lena murmured and yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wakey wakey. We are here.” Kara singsong and she heard movement from behind her. She waited for a few seconds before she heard her kid’s gasps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. Is that Argo?” Alex asked as he pushed his face to the glass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is. Get ready for landing.” Lena announced as she grinned at her wife. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara successfully landed the spaceship and everyone cheered. They unbuckled themselves and opened the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom.” Kara sighed and rushed to her mother. She hugged her tightly before releasing her. “I’ve missed you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too.” The older woman replied before looking behind her daughter. “Lena.” she greeted and hugged the shorter woman. “It is nice to see you again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise.” Lena replied as she was released from the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who are these little ones?” Alura asked as she noticed the kids hiding behind Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara’s smile got wider. While she visited for a short period a few years ago, this was the first time her mother will meet her children. “This is Alex, Luna and Dawn.” She placed her hand on each kid’s head as she introduced them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You three have grown.” Alura noted. The last picture she received from Kara was three years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you our grandma?” Alex asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette nodded with a smile and the kids rushed to her. They hugged her, making her laugh out loud. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids rushed into the house they will be staying in for the next two weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am confident I have seen this species before.” Alura said as she observed Liran’s picture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you send any of them to the phantom zone?” Kara asked as she placed the bags on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really. Nhelanis are really peaceful.” The judicator informed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nhelani? Is that what Liran is?” Lena asked as she looked at her son’s picture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe so. If I’m right the council will have no reason to decline your request. Especially with our rank.” Alura stated before moving to one of the shelves on the walls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, I forgot you are royalty here.” Lena teased and enjoyed the crimson colour on Kara’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is a meeting today if you would like to join me.” Kara’s mother said as she placed the framed picture next to the others. “There will be another one next week.” she added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go." Lena whispered to her wife. She knows that if Kara does not present the offer early, they might not get an answer before leaving. "I can stay with the kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette was invited to the council only once a few years ago. The Kryptonians had layouts and information about the Genesis Chamber they had on Krypton. Sadly not many scientists survived the explosion and most of the material needed was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara told Lena about the Genesis Chamber when they were talking about having babies. The ravenette insisted that she could find a way for them to have a baby with both their DNAs but she needed the research of the Genesis Chamber. She worked for months to prepare for her request. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when she stepped inside the room filled with the Guild Leaders she felt small for the first time in ages. She presented her proposal in perfect Kryptonese and answered all the questions they asked her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, Alura or informed the council that her daughter was married to Lena. She told them that they had ceremonies for both human and Kryptonian marriage, which she witnessed. This angered some of the leaders as they complained about how the last true El member was married off to another human. Stopping a long line of nobility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took multiple meetings to finally convince all the council members to accept Lena’s request. Kara promised to oversee the project and to make sure no other human would take part in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was a decade ago. Some council members changed but some stayed the same. If they were lucky, they will listen to Kara's request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will try my best to convince them.” Kara said and kissed her wife. She quickly changed into her formal Kryptonian outfit and left with her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3 years later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I will take care of Buddy." Alex insisted as she hugged her sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just don’t want him to think we abandoning him.” Kara pouted. She was crushed when she realised that Buddy should not travel with them to Argo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Marshall will make sure Buddy won’t even realise you are gone.” The redhead winked with a smirk. Her son was over the moon when he found out they will have Buddy over for two whole weeks. “Now go. Your family is waiting for you.” Alex said and hugged her one more time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara entered the spaceship and Lena closed the doors behind her. “Are you guys ready?” she asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeaahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The children cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sat on the driver’s seat and looked back. Lena was sitting next to Liran this time, as the boy was quite nervous. She smiled at her wife’s wink and turned on the engine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yells and laughter were heard from behind her as the spaceship took off. When they were surrounded by the void of space, she turned off the gravity in the ship and put it on autopilot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was the first one to unbuckle himself and float in the empty space above them, the twins following him shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Lena asked as she unbuckled Liran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy slowly floated up and started giggling. “It feels like when I’m swimming.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it is quite similar.” Kara added while tickling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy broke into giggles and tried to escape. This started a tickle war within the spaceship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned at the two Sagitari that accompanied her mother. She glanced at Lena as she turned off the engine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, guys. Remember to keep your excitement down until we enter your grandma’s home.” Kara reminded her kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do we have to do that?” Liran asked as he was trying to remove his seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Kryptonians are emotionless.” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex..” Lena warned as she helped the twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kryptonians are not emotionless." Kara said with a sighed as she helped Liran. "They are more serious when they are in public. You are still young so your excitement is excused but do not forget you are part of the El family. They will expect us to act more seriously.” The blonde declared with a serious tone. She sighed and looked back at her kids with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She always goes into a more serious tone when she arrives at Argo because that’s how she grew up. She remembers how it is to live in Krypton and how the people actually were. But that doesn't mean her serious nature should come out around her family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara finally freed Liran from the seat and brushed his greenish hair that was messy from his sleep. The council insisted that Liran should not wear an image inducer. The boy was quite happy with that as he was only allowed to not wear it in his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde spoke with a soft voice. “There are two guards outside. I’m not sure why they are here. Stay close to me or your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay?” She placed a kiss on his forehead and moved to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stepped out first then Lena followed with their children. The blonde stopped a few feet away from her mother and spoke. “Mother, it is nice to see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Alura answered. She noticed her daughter glancing at the two sagitari next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see this time you are escorted. Is there a reason?” Kara asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were informed that a Nhelani will be aboard your ship.” One of the sagitari spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here to confirm his identity.” The other one added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Liran, come here.” Kara said, her voice softer as she spoke her son’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy revealed himself as he was hiding behind Lena. He walked next to Kara with a worried face but relaxed when he felt the weight of his mother’s hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Liran El.” Kara introduced with confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other. “He is obviously not related to you or your wife.” one of them said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is because he is adopted.” The blonde added. It was obvious considering the boy’s features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the sigitari hummed and passed a paper to the blonde. “This paper has all the information you will need to get his official adoption papers under Kryptonian law. The earth papers won’t work here. Make sure he wears your house insignia at all times.” The two men turned and left.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalex will bring the bags home. This way.” Alura said and moved towards the house while the android floated to the spaceship. The family followed her, Kara’s hand still firmly on Liran’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alura opened the door and let everyone in. “Now where are my hugs?” She asked as soon as she closed the door. Alex and the twins rushed to her and hugged her with smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.” Kara said as she removed her hand from Liran's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liran, it is nice to finally meet you.” Alura said to the shy boy. The young boy smiled and she tried to hide her surprise at the fangs he had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you too.” He said and hugged her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liran! You have to see the garden.” Alex said and rushed to the floor to ceiling doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green hair boy looked at Kara for permission. He felt unwelcomed after the interaction with the two sagitari and his mom told him to be with an adult outside the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, kid. That is still in our property.” Kara said and the boy grinned before running to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sighed when the kids disappeared. “Did they have to come with you?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately they had orders I could not stop. Do not worry Kara. As soon as you deal with the official papers he will be alright.” Alura insisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he will still have to wear the house of El insignia.” Lena pointed out a bit annoyed. It was a rule she had to follow too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s to show which family you are part of. Don’t forget for us </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the aliens. And while you can easily pass as one of us, Liran isn’t as lucky. Our coat of arms will ensure his safety.” The judicator insisted and the ravenette nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably go deal with these papers. The sooner we are done, the better it will be for Liran.” the blonde said to Lena while reading what the sanitari gave her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come too? You promised me I would visit the science guild this time.” Luna spoke from behind them and the blonde jumped in surprised. She misses her super hearing in moments like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already informed the science guild leader that Luna will join their class. She will be welcome.” Alura said and winked at the younger girl who gasped excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright but you need to remember that they take their lessons really seriously, so no joking around. Okay?” Kara asked. She remembered how it was when she was taking those lessons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I pinky-promised,” Luna said with all seriousness and raised her pinky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled and raised her own pinky. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>7 years later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran rushed away from the family and swiftly climbed up the stairs to the wharf. He removed the backpack from his shoulder and placed the camera inside before finding his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A seagull squawk and yells were heard. He turned around to see a man shooing a seagull away from his hotdog stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man chuckled and looked at the time. He still had a few minutes so he walked towards the stand. He ordered two hotdogs and wished that he didn’t create a butterfly effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette bit into his hotdog as he ducked into an ally. He looked around before opening a portal. He walked straight into the room and the portal closed behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran placed his bag on the floor and the hotdogs on the table. He cleaned his hands with a tissue and removed his watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t drag any sand in my lab.” someone said behind him and he almost dropped the watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!? Wha-” he cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” she asked with a teasing voice. “Did you forget that this is my lab?” she questioned as she got closer. She grabbed the watch from his hands and looked at the small screen. It showed ‘16 August 2025’ on the date he came from. She checked the previous date, ‘10 July 2024’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can explain…” The boy mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to explain. You stole my time travel watch, went back in time to take pictures of your parents and their murders, then time travelled a year ahead to a pass said picture to your Jeju and me, then you decided to buy hotdogs before returning back home.” Lena finished by placing the watch on the table and looking at her son with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How…?” he looked at her shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, sand.” she pointed at the sand on her usual pristine floor. “Which you better clean. Second of all, the more the years pass the more your Jeju and I realised it was you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his still confused face, she pushed him on a stool and took a seat in another one. “After the day at the beach where you gave us the picture we managed to find your face through security footage. Then one day I thought 'whoever it was, he had an image inducer' since we couldn’t find your identity human. We were really surprised to find another Nhelani existed at the time. Of course, when we try to locate you, we couldn’t because it was you from the future.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran reached for his hotdog as he listened to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a hotdog from Sally’s Hotdog stand?” Lena asked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man bit into the food and nodded. “I brought one for Jeju too.” he answered with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” she sighed and shook her head. “Anyway. As I was saying we couldn’t find you anywhere. At the time it didn’t occur to us who you truly were or that you are from the future. But the more we saw you grow they more we realised it was you.” She removed his mirror sunglasses to see his green eyes. “Your eyes were hard to forget too.” she added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran shyly looked down with a smile. He then raised his hand and removed his image inducer, revealing his bluish skin and green hair. “I almost warned them.” he whispered as he placed the small device on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t.” Lena stated. “Why?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I read their case file.” He whispered. “Even if I warned them about the boat, those </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span> would kill them in another way.” he said while brushing some sand off his pants, avoiding eye contact. “Like, sure, I would spend more time with them if I warned them that day, but I would be dead instead of being here today.” he then pointed out remembering how the murderers were planning to burn their house down with his parents and him still inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart.” The ravenette sighed and pulled her son into a hug where he sobbed. When his breathing went back to normal he leaned back and sniffed. “Thank you.” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena brushed a lone tear from his cheek and smiled. She knew he wasn’t thanking her just for the hug. “You know.” she spoke and cleared her throat “It was all a theory until Luna decided to create the polaroid camera where it printed a normal picture and an image inducer filtered one for her science class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran laughed and leaned down to pick up the camera from his bag. “I never understood why you didn’t let her present this.” he said as he placed it on the table. “I mean we end up using it a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, for our family gatherings. Imagine someone using it to reveal other identities though.” Lena said as she looked at the camera. It was a great invention for them as Liran had the image inducer in a lot of their pictures. But in the hands of the wrong people, it could be used to harm others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it.” he nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, clean this mess and go take a shower. The spaceship will leave in an hour, and if you are not on board you aren’t coming.” she kissed his cheek and grabbed Kara’s hotdog. “I will take this to your Jeju so expect some hugs from her.” she declared as she left her lab, leaving the young man there with a huge grin on his face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to know that I saw you running back to the wharf and buying hotdogs so you didn’t create a butterfly effect.” Luna said as she entered her brother's room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liran stopped his packing and looked at his sister confused. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At the beach, 13 years ago.” She pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that I have an eidetic memory, right? I woke up because I was thirsty and I saw you running away while moms were distracted.” She answered. “Also it’s hard to forget your ridiculous flamingo shirt.” she pointed to the shirt in the laundry basket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bought that for me.” He stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luna smiled. “I also manipulated you into wearing it while time travelling today.” she pointed out as she headed to the door. “Now hurry up it’s almost time to leave.” she said with an innocent smile before disappearing in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Liran yelled and rushed to the door. “How did you manipulate me?” he asked as his sister headed to the kitchen, ignoring him. “Lunaa</span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~~~</p>
<p>Thank you all for taking part in the survey. It’s still open for anyone that hasn't taken part. </p>
<p>You can find the link in the endnotes of ‘Luthor’ and ‘Ice’ fic in this series. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Batsy named Alex's son so now she is responsible for him and she doesn't even know it xD</p>
<p>The Sagitari are the law enforcement of Kandor City and later all of Krypton.</p>
<p>Me: Okay I need him to wear a memorable shirt.<br/>*looks down at my shirt*<br/>Flaming shirt it is <br/>xD</p>
<p>I just realised my summaries SUCK this year. But I don’t want to spoil anything...</p>
<p>Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇<br/>aka MoltenGalaxies</p>
<p>My Tumblr: <a>https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/</a><br/>Batsy’s Tumblr:<a> https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ </a></p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>